Apuestas Que Matan
by RoseHaleCullenLestrange
Summary: —No Emmett, ¿Ahora tú? Primero Bella y Edward apuestan, y ahora tú también. ¿Que sigue? ¿Alice y Jasper? —Rosalie, Jasper y yo hemos apostado... —¡No, Alice! Paren con sus apuestas... me están matando.


Capítulo 1.

Otro Lunes, perfecto. Ir a la escuela, terminar la tarea incompleta, mantenerse con los ojos abiertos… como dije, perfecto.

—Bella, ¿Estás bien, querida? —me preguntó mi padre al verme sumergida en el cereal (Literalmente).

—No,… tengo sueño.

—Vamos Bella, nunca fuiste así para ir a la escuela… Aparte Edward está por llegar. —mi ánimo subió un poco al escuchar ese nombre.

Como si papá hubiera adivinado, el timbre de la casa sonó y solo podía ser esa persona. Levanté mi cara, seguido de una risa de mi padre. Mierda, mi rostro está lleno de leche y una que otra galletita.

Corrí al baño y me lave la cara, entonces regresé y Edward ya había entrado y se encontraba en la sala hablando con papá, muy alegremente, por parte de los dos.

—Hola… —suspiré—. Tuve que subir… a… por mi mochila.

— ¿Y la mochila? —preguntó mirando mis manos.

—Em…

—Tranquila Bella. No diré a nadie que usas el plato de cereal como almohada. —Edward se río con su perfecta risa, al igual que Charlie.

— ¿Te lo dijo no? —miré a mi padre.

—No hizo falta. —señaló el piso. Lo miré sin entender y bajé mi mirada. ¡Oh dios mío! Dejé un camino de leche y Cheerios hasta la escalera.

—Hoy no es mi día… —susurré.

—Vamos amor, se nos hará tarde. —tomó mi mano y salimos hacia su Volvo.

— ¡Lo olvidé! Mi mochila…—iba a salir del carro, pero Edward me detuvo y señaló una bolsa al lado.

—Estás algo estresada.

—Sí, lo sé. Tengo sueño.

—Bien, duérmete en lo que llegamos.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —yo asentí en modo de razón, y me acomodé más a gusto en el asiento mientras Edward no despegaba su vista de mí.

—Manos al volante. —dije mirándolo.

—Lo siento. La costumbre de verte dormir para todo.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Qué soy un oso que inverna?

—No, Bella yo…

—Ah ya sé. ¿Qué soy la Bella Durmiente?

—Amor, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Dios…, perdón, perdón, perdón Edward. No sé qué me pasa, mejor me duermo.

Cerré mis ojos, y empecé a olvidarme de todo. Dos minutos después (Literalmente) Edward me llamó. Maldito, como no estaba viendo, aumentó la velocidad, y llegamos exageradamente rápido.

—Maldición, Edward. Te dije que quería dormir.

—Tranquila, Bella. Sigues pudiendo dormir. —vi como ahogaba la risa. Estaba tan distraído que ni se dio cuenta cuando lo pasé a mi asiento, y me quedé en el de conductor.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó cuándo active los botones de seguridad para que los niños, o en este caso Edward, no se salieran del auto.

—Voy a dormir, lo que se me plazca, así lleguemos tarde.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! No puedo tener un retraso, no, no puedo tenerlo. Le llamaré a Alice.

— ¿A sí? ¿Con qué?

—Con este teléfono. —señaló su celular, y yo lo se lo arrebaté.

— ¿Decías?

—Dios… ¿Quién te crees para ser malvada y astuta? ¿Rosalie?

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? —su hermana se asomó por la ventana.

—Rose, nunca tuve tanta alegría de verte. —exclamó Edward. Rosalie y yo fruncimos el ceño—. En el sentido de ayuda, y de que eres una vampira fuerte.

—Quiere que lo saques del auto. No le ayudes, Rosalie, se lo merece. —respondí.

—Depende… ¿Qué hizo?

—Em… No me dejó dormir.

—Ay, no es para tanto. —abrió la puerta.

—Edward. —lo llamé antes de que se levantara. El me miró—. Si tú te vas, yo me voy también… pero con amigos como Sam y Jacob. —Bromé.

—El plan me gusta, sigo sin llegar tarde.

—Maldito Hijo de… ¿Esme? —Dije mirando a esta llegar a la escuela—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Es broma Bella, tranquila. —respondió Edward en torno a su comentario anterior—.Y sobre Esme… No puedo saber nada, sólo que está nerviosa. Me parece que trata de no pensar en algo que hizo. Y nos trae un sándwich de oso, para Emmett, y otros más para nosotros.

Giré mi cabeza hacia las personas que se asomaron por mi ventana. Eran Alice y Jasper que me preguntaban porque me veía enojada. Entorné los ojos, y contesté: —Porque Barney canceló su concierto aquí.

— ¡No! —escuché el desastroso grito de Emmett seguido de que abriera mi puerta (Dios sabe cómo) y me jalara fuera del auto—. Dime que no es verdad Bella. —Yo lo miré sin entender—. Barney tiene que venir a Forks, hay que hacer campaña en Facebook.

—Emmett, cariño… ¿Cómo no me habías dicho que te gustaba dicha tontería de Barney? —Emmett miró ofendido a Rosalie.

—Te desconozco Rosalie. Oye… ¿Esa es Esme?

—Hola, mamá. —La saludó Alice y Esme se acercó a nosotros saludando a uno por uno, hasta llegar a mí y sonreírme con un tono maternal—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sin ofender.

—Les traje sus almuerzos. —Explicó, y los chicos la miraron incrédulos, excepto Rosalie y Edward que ya sabían a que se referían—. Son de sus animales favoritos. —explicó en un susurro. Los tres Cullen que no entendían articularon un "Ah".

—Y… ¿Por qué? —preguntó Jasper que, yo creo, sentía el nerviosismo de Esme.

— ¿Por qué no? —ya entiendo a que se referían todos. Esme no es buena mintiendo.

—No, enserio. ¿Por qué? —Dijo Edward—. Emmett, dios… dijo, Almuerzos. No, para ahorita. —miré a Emmett y sin duda, ya no tenía sándwich.

— ¿Qué, Edward? No lo pude Evitar.

—Tranquilo cielo, iré por otro. —Esme desapareció graciosamente del lugar.

—Emmett. —Lo llamó Jasper—. Te apuesto 2O dólares a que Esme ha hecho algo malo.

—Dios, Jasper, que falta de confianza para nuestra mamá.

—Para falta de confianza, Edward. —comenté y el frunció el ceño.

—Alguien no puede olvidar lo que pasó ayer. —canturreó.

—No quisiste probar la comida humana.

—Eso es porque ya lo había hecho.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces yo también quiero apostar. _—"No te retractes, Bella, No lo hagas"_ pensé—. Te apuesto 5OO dólares y una leída a mi diario, a que no aguantas una semana comiendo comida de ese tipo.

—Hecho. Pero entonces, tú debes también que hacer algo. Debes… debes…

—Ser como Jessica Stanley. —completó Rosalie.

— ¿En qué sentido?

—En coqueta, chismosa, y manipuladora. —me respondió Edward.

—Ok, trato. —acepté mientras levantaba mi mano.

—Trato. —dijo entrelazando la suya con la mía.

¡Que empiecen los Juegos!


End file.
